


And as he keeps watch

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguments, BBH needs a hug, Dream is Stubborn, Found Family, Gen, Healing, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: Dream wakes up. He wasn’t how sure how long he slept, but he wasn’t going to fall back asleep now.————Dreamteam SMP WarDream and Bad talk. It ends in Dream figuring something out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	And as he keeps watch

Something was different. 

It wasn’t cold like he’d first thought. 

It was unbelievably warm, like he was wrapped in dozens of blankets. He didn’t want to move either. He was comfortable, even if something was hard against his back. The wall. That was it. Dream had remembered where they had been when he had fallen asleep. Forcing his eyes open, the young man looked around to check his surroundings. He was sandwiched between Bad and Sapnap- so that’s why he felt so hot. Bad had shifted- either in his sleep or awake. Dream didn’t know which- his position so that he was fully leaning on Bad and not just resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. Sapnap had moved too. A lot more than Bad did, in fact. He had almost curled into a little ball on the ground and his spine was pressed to Dream’s leg. Sap’s head was pillowed on Bad’s backpack- apparently the eldest had been the last asleep. his and Sapnap’s backpacks had extracted from the pile and had been set by Bad’s side. Sapnap was obviously still asleep, although Bad might have been awake.

His leg didn’t hurt anymore. That was good. Looking down at it, he noticed that it definitely healed well with the help of the potion. A part of him still protested the use of the healing potion on him, but another part was glad he had taken it. It probably would have healed wrong if he hadn’t taken it, after all. Walking on it had definitely been a bad idea, although Dream felt that he would have been fine. He was Dreamwastaken, after all. But, maybe he could let them take care of him once. 

Something nudging his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts sharply and he turned to see a pair of brown eyes blinking back at him. It seemed that Bad had felt his movement and had poked him. 

“Hey.” His friend’s voice was quiet, hushed because Sapnap was still asleep and they weren’t going to wake him up if they didn’t have to. “Good morning, Dream.” Was it morning? It was then that Dream noticed a small ray of golden light flickering over them. He had thought that it was just a torch, but there wasn’t any around. He must have looked confused and he let out a soft noise of confusion as well. Dream didn’t realize that it was day. They have stayed the night there, asleep on the cave floor. This only resulted in him asking questions. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I would have been fine.” And there was the stubbornness. “Dream. You were sleeping off a extremely strong healing potion. If it had been a low level, I would have probably let you off with just a few hours of sleep, but,” here he rubbed the bridge of his nose, a slight frustrated motion. “this was one of the strongest that we could brew. You had fractured a bone and then you only made it worst by walking on it. Sapnap and I were fine.”

Dream raises an eyebrow at Bad. Sapnap seemed pretty fast asleep and Bad seemed like he could use a few extra hours of sleep. And- even if he hated admitting it- the only way to make him get a little more sleep before their hike back to their base would be to give in. “Bad. Fine. I needed the sleep. But you need sleep too. I’m fine now, so how about I keep watch while you get some rest?”

They were in the middle of a war. A heartbreakingly long war that ripped friendships apart. Now it seemed that the only way for him- or any of them, actually- to get more than an hour or so of sleep would to sleep in shifts with someone you trust. Add the monsters in and it could get pretty dangerous outside of your base at night, even if it was needed.

The eldest man seemed to be on the edge of given in when he yawned. It was a long yawn that made Dream want to yawn too. “Fine.” His words were interrupted with another yawn. “But wake me up if anything happens.” Dream nodded, but was planning on waking Sapnap first in that case. Bad deserved the extra sleep, especially since he didn’t have to join the war and yet he did. On their side. It made Dream smile as he thought about it, even if he did feel bad about dragging Bad into his problems. He felt slightly bad- you wouldn’t normally see him sympathizing with the enemy- about dragging Tommy and Tubbo into the war too, but they were way too determined and who was he to refuse. Especially since Tommy was Wilbur’s second-in-command himself, despite being a kid. 

Both were amazing warriors and Dream felt like he should treat them that way. No matter what the rest though. It was a balance between two extremes- treating them like kids or treating them like adults. They weren’t adults but they were fighting a war. They weren’t kids- not anymore- and yet they still acted like them sometimes. It was a careful balance most of the time and Dream was trying his best to treat them like the warriors they were- kids or not kids. This was war. 

And in order to win, sometimes you couldn’t act like how you wanted to.

Bad had curled up against Dream’s other side to Sapnap, leaving the man in the middle to grab his own backpack from across Bad to have the elder use as a pillow. Leaning back against the wall again, he scanned the cave, keeping watch over his friends.

Yeah, in war you couldn’t act like how you wanted.

But in this frozen moment in time, stolen from months before the war, Dream didn’t care.

He could be himself again and not a twisted version that he had made to protect his own psyche.

He could stop being a warrior and just be Dream.

And for that frozen moment in time,

that sounded pretty nice.


End file.
